List of CrazyBone and Titus's Raids
Below is a list of all the raids performed by CrazyBone1000 and Titus in Desteria over the course of the series. Season 1 CrazyBone, Titus, and Andrew's Awesome Adventure of Epicness Part 1 In this episode, CrazyBone, Titus and andrewww26 stumbled upon a sandstone base in a desert at the start of a resource hunt. Although a majority of the base was already raided, CrazyBone managed to salvage some signs and End stone. House Hunters In this episode, the two came across a large base while collecting resources in a mountain biome. After a brief investigation of the lower farm floor, they realized that there were some chests in the upper part of the base. Titus constructed a TNT cannon and fired, but missed. CrazyBone stood by the chests as Titus bought another TNT block from the Shop. He returned and once again fired, this time actually hitting one of the chests. After everything, the only items in the chest were 64 clay balls. Noobs VS. Nether In this episode, the guys ventured to the Nether in search of quartz and glowstone. After a while, Titus stumbled upon a Nether fortress, and CrazyBone teleported to him to see it. The two promptly then searched the entire structure. The raid was unsuccessful, however, as the chests and spawners had already been destroyed. Mission to Base In this episode, Titus was caught in a PvP battle as CrazyBone left and ventured into the End. CrazyBone found a base entrance and told Titus about it, but he couldn’t join as he was still in battle. Halfway through the staircase entrance, Titus left Skype, leaving CrazyBone alone in the raid. The base itself was filled with chests, but they were all empty. CrazyBone then ended the video before he could accidentally die. Season 2 34 Minutes To celebrate the fiftieth episode of the series, the two ventured out to intentionally raid a base. They eventually found a sky base and built up to it with sand and cobblestone. When they entered the base, they were surprised to find chests that actually had items in them. However, none of the items were worth taking (except for three blocks of hardened clay) and the two exited the base by jumping into a river below. Nothing Was Accomplished in This Episode In this episode, CrazyBone and Titus encountered a desert temple and searched it. Shortly into the raid, however, they realized it had already been raided and left to go to Mineplex instead. Season 3 This Series is Now a Podcast At the end of this episode, CrazyBone and Titus encounter another sandstone base in a desert. However, the base had already been fully raided, leaving behind nothing but sandstone, water, and a few broken up hallways and exposed caves. CrazyBone Un-Deletes the House Before Titus decided to leave Desteria, the two decided to go on one last raid before the end. The two found another desert base, but it had been griefed with lava and there was nothing salvageable left inside. Faction War and Operation: Spider Pit In these two episodes, CrazyBone and Titus’s faction went to war with another faction, and CrazyBone and Titus decided to act first by raiding the other faction’s base. After a while of battling, the two eventually made it into the base, and blew a hole in the vault inside. The original owner of the base was killed and was not able to teleport back, allowing CrazyBone and Titus to finish their first actually successful raid victoriously. Trivia *There has been at least one raid in every season so far. Category:Storyline